


The Art of Compromise

by Chef_Geekier



Series: Building Something [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's hiding from Lydia. Stiles finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a challenge at beacon_hills on LiveJournal - we had to take a personality test, then do something related to the character that we got. Apparently I'm Peter Hale.
> 
> Anyone surprised?
> 
> This fic takes place within the same reality as my previous ficlet Finding Pack. Both of these are snapshots of the developing friendship between Stiles and Peter.

Inside the house, the party was in full swing. Lydia had gone all-out, claiming that if she had to spend New Year's Eve with the pack then she was going to make damn sure that they enjoyed themselves. The teenagers seemed to appreciate her efforts, if the sheer level of noise and laughter was anything to go by.

Up on the roof, however, Peter lay on his back and watched the stars. He could sense Derek prowling around the property, making sure the kids were all safe and no hunters were sneaking around. Well, no hunters other than Alison, and the only sneaking she was doing was to make out with whichever of the wolves she was dating. Peter didn't care enough to follow all the romantic entanglements within the pack.

Peter inhaled deeply, up here where he could breathe properly. The familiar scents of the preserve were mixing with the new-wood-and-paint smell of the rebuilt house, while the pack and party smells were faint enough to be ignored. Peter liked it this way. He could ignore the kids this way.

Well, most of them anyway.

A window slid open just below where Peter lay, and he smirked as he heard Stiles muttering curses.

“Mind your step,” he called out, just to be annoying.

“Asshat,” Stiles responded. The boy scrambled up the footholds that he'd used plenty of times in the past, cursing aloud the fact that werewolves seemed to spend more of their time on houses than in them. Peter listened to his progress, making no move to help him but knowing he could grab Stiles easily if he slipped.

Not that Stiles had ever slipped.

“So,” Stiles finally hauled himself up onto the roof properly, glaring all the while, “are you coming down from here or not? We're meant to all be having fun and bonding and shit.”

“I'm perfectly content right here,” Peter informed him.

“Yeah, but you're not bonding with the pack,” Stiles pointed out. “You're going to annoy Lydia, and I'm not saving your ass this time.”

“When have I ever required saving?”

“Last week when you and Lydia got into it over whether Derek should build a pool next.”

“I did not need you to save me.”

“Dude, she pulled out the book. _The_ book. No one can argue against that thing, not even you. You totally needed saving.”

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck, hauling him down so that he was sprawled across Peter's torso. The teenager just grinned, used to being manhandled by the werewolves in his life now that they all made sure not to bruise him too much.

“I hate the smell of chlorine,” Peter grumbled. “There's a perfectly good river, if she wants to swim she can use that. Or the pool at her house.”

Stiles was silent for a few minutes as he got comfortable. It was cold up here, but Peter was willing enough to be a personal heater. Well, ever since that incident with the witches six months ago. The rest of the pack were still wary of Peter, but he and Stiles had been getting along better and better.

“I found a salt-water mixture,” Stiles eventually broke the silence. “It's still got some chemicals, but not nearly so much as most pools. It's better for the people swimming in it, too. Pretty sure we could talk Lydia into going for that.”

Peter gave a small hum of consideration. That could be a decent compromise...

So he shoved Stiles off his chest and onto the cold roof, and huffed a laugh at the indignant squawk.

“Asshole!”

“Yep.”


End file.
